The present invention relates to an arrangement of a plurality of latching feet or members for an assembly, in particular an electrical assembly, for latching onto a support rail.
Such latching feet are used in electrical assemblies, for example in the case of electrical conductors and/or bus systems and/or modules of complex electronic devices, in which the electrical assemblies are latched side by side onto a support rail.
These electrical assemblies can usually by used in a modular manner in complex electrical systems, wherein even after the first installation, it is often necessary to replace individual assemblies with other assemblies. For this purpose, it is necessary to be able to detach these assemblies from the support rail with comparatively low effort.
As is known, for example, from DE 20 2009 005 808 U1, latching feet are used for fastening to a support rail, wherein the latching feet have two clamping parts between which the support rail can be latched or grasped and a latching finger which engages behind is integrally attached to at least one of the clamping parts of a latching foot latched or mounted onto the support rail, by which the latching foot can be latched onto the support rail. This type of latching has generally proven its worth. However, the effort involved in unlatching several adjacently arranged latching feet is relatively high.
It is the object of the present invention to provide an arrangement of a plurality of latching feet for an assembly which can be mounted in a simple manner and can be dismounted quickly in a similarly simple way.
This object is achieved by a latching foot group for an assembly comprising a plurality of latching feet which are arranged next to one another and which can be latched onto the support rail.